Send Off for the Mane Six
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just a little something to get the adventures going.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, only the story. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

 **Send off of the Mane Six**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, especially inside the Castle of Friendship. Everything was starting to settle down now after the incident that Cozy Glow had caused. Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Rarity stood in the Map Room in front of the Cutie Map.

Applejack sighed as she said, "Hoo-wee! Our little adventure that Cozy Glow caused sure took a lot out of me."

"Me too." Fluttershy agreed as she sat on her thrown. Pinkie Pie jumped up on the table and said, "Me three. But I wasn't entirely worried, for we had each other and we had our incredible students to help save the day. So I'd call that a win."

"I actually quite agree with Pinkie." Rarity said. Turning to the other five she said, "This little adventure makes me sincerely hope that we don't have any more adventures for a while."

All six of them were in agreement, but as they nodded their heads, a glow filled the room. They looked around the room before they noticed that it was their flanks glowing. Rainbow Dash groaned and said, "Aw, come on! A friendship problem now!"

"I guess the map thinks that it's really important." Twilight said. All six of them looked at the map and raised an eyebrow as something didn't seem right. Their Cutie Marks weren't appearing on the map at where they were needed. Twilight questioned this and said, "Okay, now this is weird. I don't get why our Cutie Marks aren't on the map."

"Maybe it's some kind of puzzle?" Applejack guessed. Rainbow Dash then said, "Yeah, maybe the map is giving us a really specific location and our cutie marks are really tiny."

Her friends each gave her either deadpanned or skeptical looks. She gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof and said, "Y-yeah, I thought that might have been a bad idea."

Then, one by one, each of the girls placed a hoof on the table. Then by some inexplicable means, the Cutie Map table started to glow. The wind in the Cutie Map room started to swirl as it picked up in speed. The girls looked up to see a domed portal open itself. Twilight looked a little frightened as she saw the inner clock workings and said, "Not this again."

"I don't think it's just a time travel spell, Twilight." Applejack said and pointed with a hoof. When Twilight looked at the portal, she saw that Applejack was right: not just clock gears and noise, there were also stars in the aquamarine portal.

The wind picked up again and immediately pulled the Mane Six into it screaming. After the ponies and dragon disappear inside, the portal closed. Starlight Glimmer poked her head inside to see what the commotion was, but only seeing a slightly room she left.

 _Sometime later…_

The portal opened again and the Mane Six and Spike dropped back down in their thrones. Taking deep breaths the girls and the dragon looked to each other and started talking amongst themselves. They were stopped when Twilight used her magic to make them quiet. Then she released them and said, "Okay, that was quite a few friend problems we had to help solve, but what I don't get is why we were separated at the beginning."

"Me either." Rainbow Dash. Turning to the others she asked, "Where exactly where you sent?"

"I believe we should take the time and tell what exactly we've been through." Rarity suggested. Twilight smiled and said, "That's actually a great idea."

Then all six girls leaned in as they waited for someone to tell their story.

Author's Note: Look for the stories that will say the 'sequel of'. Those will be direct sequels to the story. I sincerely hope you like them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
